pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hilulumatsuri! Shooting Star Fest (Episode 91 performance)
Idol: Nagareboshi Bokerdole (Hilulu Shikyoin) Coords: 1- Purple Frog Coord, 2- Marble Donuts Coord, 3- Power Planet Coord, 4- Space Dream Coord, 5- Mauve Badge Coord, 6- Miracle Berry Coord Cyalume Coord: Mauve Passionate Cyalume Coord (Candy Alamode) ---- Live: 1 Song: 0-Week-O-lulu Anata wa atashi ni ittanode, Atashi o ki ni suru koto wa arimasen Omotta watashi wa akiramemashita Made shite mite kudasai Chikyū ga shōmetsu shimasu Watashi o ukeiremasu Nani ga saigo no shūmatsu kara henkō sa rete imasu ka? Hibi wa itsumo marude kawaranai de tada soko ni aru rekishi Sometime... Tōi shōrai de Mada sore o shinjimasu Fukashigina no inochi no saigo pēji Watashi ga ima mitsumeru tōmei sekai Anata ga neji wo maite ugoku shikumi nichiyōbi Making Drama! Switch On! Hilulu is locked in a cage like in Liberation Maiden Valkyria but the key is nowhere to be seen. She asks for help, in tears, but no one comes to save her. She soon gives up and the starry sky is seen. "Princess Cage!" Watashi wa watashi no ōji o mitsukeru nodarou ka? Sore wa watashi ga ue ni ageru monode wa arimasen Airy Change! Golden Airy! Sometime… Mada tōku kore wa ima no ohanashi Watashi wa kutsū de otome yo Ōji ga mada tōchaku shite imasen "May the prince bring me the key!" Anata ga neji wo maite ugoku shikumi nichiyōbi "Hibike! Charm Be-lulu!" ---- Live: 2 Song: Solar Flare Sherbet Kimi o utsu taiyō no flare sherbet Namida wa byōsatsu shite ageru Hanayaka ni odorimasho proto planet Tsuite oide more romantic Tada matsu dakenara inu demo dekiru Sa~a arittake no buki motte yami o kirisaku wa Yagate kibō to watashi no mitsugetsu ga kuru Itazura ni toki o miokuru nante fool! Sono-goe wa kono uta wa naze kikoeru no ka? Sora tokasu taiyō no flare sherbet Nē oshiete ageru wa watashi wa Inochi kara eien e proto planet Umarekawaru romansu Ai obiru taiyō no flare sherbet Karoyaka ni hirugaesu mubō Uruotte hohoende proto planet Rikuesuto wa iranai wa Making Drama Switch On! Hilulu is walking in the beach holding a sherbet. "Where are you?" she asks, looking for someone. "I still can't find you..." she says as she stops walking. "But... I'll keep looking!". "Princess' Sherbet!" Airy Change! Golden Airy!' ' Koko ni aru taiyō no flare sherbet Ichido ajiwaeba mō toriko Ai moyasu yuiitsu no flare sherbet Yume ga yume o yobu Ai obiru taiyō no flare sherbet Kankaku wa mujūryoku ni shite "May I find the missing prince!" Mune kogasu yūwaku no proto planet Dakishimete yo more romantic "Hibike! Charm Be-lulu!" ---- Live: 3 Song: Make it! Nigatena koto wo kowagaru yori Tanoshimu kimochi ga daiji desho Hitori ja kokorobosoi koto mo Kizuna ga areba tsuyoku nareru Step wo awaseru aizu Pachin to yubi narashite Tomodachi minna de on the stage Make it! Tokimeku kokoro ga suteki desho Make up! Daisuki ga ima no kotae desho Akogareta sono kimochi Yumemiru tame no ticket Ready! Ready to go! Paradise! Making Drama, Switch On! Hilulu is laying in the cage, still waiting for the prince, and asking for help, almost running out of breath. "Please... save me... I can't... wait anymore!...". A PriTicket falls in the cage, and Hilulu grabs it. On the PriTicket, there's written "Never give up! I'll be there for you!" on it. "I will keep waiting, Princess Clock..." Akogare wa kitto asu no michishirube Risou no jibun ga soko de matteru Tamerawazu mae ni fumidasou Nagasu ase mo namida mo mina Kirameki ni kawaru Airy Change! Golden Airy! Make it! Akirametakunai yume dakara Make up! Akogare no mama ja iya dakara Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho Yume wa mou yume janai Dare datte kanaerareru "May I never give up!" PuriPara! PuriParadise! "Hibike! Charm Be-lulu!" ---- Live: 4 Song: No D&D Code Tsugi tsugi mekurumeku deai to wakare ni Te wo furu hima wa nai Otome wa isogashī Tomadoi tachidomaru jikan ga oshī wa Gamushara zenrei de Jinsei wa mō Speed Nakitaku naru no wa sō Kuyashīkara Sono kanjō wa Power Do it! Do it! Do it! Yarunara tsuranuki tōsanakya Dress code wa Koete ko furifuri furī de ikou Good run! Good run! Good run! Hashiru yo yume made itchokusen Dream code nante jōdan janai! Making Drama Switch On! Hilulu is about to jump from a cliff, out of frustation. "It's been a life, now... And I'm still by myself... Why am I doing this anyway?". Suddenly she sees the sunrise and realizes she should do as the PriTicket said, thinking that sunrise symbolizes her good luck. "That far future will come! Princess Sunrise!" ''' Yume ni todoku Sesshon agaru wa MAX Saikō tenshon Haireberu '''Airy Change! Golden Airy! Do it! Do it! Do it! Yarunara ichi-byō demo hayaku Dress code wo Yaburu yo harahara haranbanjō Good lead! Good lead! Good lead! "May I have good luck!" Rīdo wa tokui yo makasete ne Dream code nante rūru iranai! "Hibike! Charm Be-lulu!" ---- Live: 5 Song: Realize! Kūyoku yo shite iru jibun wo Kaeyou minna ga tsuiteru yo Donna kabe datte mondai nai janai Saa yūki wo dashite Hey Clap! (Clap) yume ga hajimaru (Dream come true for ever!) Let's Dance Run with me mirai he sō zutto Minna de Zettai tebanashitakunai kara Let's sing Believe my way ashita wa motto kagayaiteru Kibō kakagete dokidoki sagashiteku Dare no mono PuriPara Making Drama Switch On! Hilulu is running after the prince. "Won't you realize I need you?! Please wait!". When she apparently reached the prince she realizes she was chasing the wrong person. "I'm not giving up! Princess' Passion!" Umaku ikanai toka surechigai bakari de Dame ni narisōna toki wa issho ni Futatsu ori no yume wo kanaeyō (Zutto ne) Egao uketorō Airy Change! Golden Airy! Sō issho ni utaitai nē issho ni odoritai Zettai akiramenai yo Let's Go Let's Dance 1, 2, 3! Mirai he sō zutto minna de Zettai akirametakunai kara Let's sing Do my best! Ashita wa kitto kagayaiteru "May the prince realize I'll keep waiting!" Chikara awasete tokimeki sagashiteku Tsukami torō PuriPara "Hibike! Charm Be-lulu!" ---- Live: 6 Song: Dream Parade Okubyō to yūki ga kenka shiteru nara Ima sugu koko e oide yo hora matteru Dare datte itsumo Hyakuten bakari ja nai kara kimi mo jishin motte yukou Zutto mae kara akogareteta Stage ni ima tatsu no sa Minna to issho ni Special Fever Nijiiro ni kirameku yume wa hito sorezore Yori dori midori dakara Ato ippo hora fumidashichae! Yume no mama owarasetakunai yo Original de kimetara tobidasou yo PriPara Dream Parade Making Drama Switch On! PriTickets with Hilulu's wishes of an happy life with the prince start falling from the sky. Hilulu grabs a PriTicket with "Keep fighting! You almost did it!" written on it. She smiles and keeps running towards a castle. "A parade of dreams! Princess Dreamer!" Kitto sekai ga machi kogareta Sutā ni minna nareru yo Mirai wo mezashite Miracle Dreamer Airy Change! Golden Airy! Nijiiro ni kagayaku yume wo mitsuke ni yukō Kirakira tokimeitara Omoi no mama tanoshinjae! "May all these wishes come true! May I have my Happy End!" Kimi to nara doko made mo yukeru yo Owaranai monogatari start shiyou PriPara Dream Parade "Hibike! Kakumei no kane!!!" Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Hilulu's shows Category:Hidden Prism Voice Category:Meteor Vocal Doll Category:Full Prism Voice Category:Consecutive Lives Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Shows Category:Multiple Making Drama Category:ParaPrincess Category:Solo Live Category:ParaPri 2016